The inventive concept relates to a phase shift circuit, and more particularly, to a phase shift circuit for receiving a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal and providing the signal having a shifted phase, and a dimming circuit including the phase shift circuit.
Phase shift circuits provide an input signal having a phase shifted by a predetermined or externally set phase. The phase shift circuit may be implemented using digital or analog circuit elements.
When brightness of a light emitting diode (LED) device is controlled, a PWM signal may be provided to a plurality of LED strings as a driving signal. When the plurality of LED strings are all activated, voltage of the driving signal may not be uniformly maintained and thus stability thereof may not be secured.